


Drowning in Guilt

by Bhishak



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo Starr wasn't loved by fans at first but he knew he could take it. What happens after George takes a hit for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Guilt

The day Ringo Starr joined the Beatles was the happiest day of his life. At least it was supposed to be, at first the fans hated him. He constantly got hate mail and death threats. Every time he went on stage they would boo and shout horrible things at him. Eventually things calmed down and people began to love him but not at first. The lads were worried about him but he would always tell them he could take it, at least when they're around. He was able to hide his pain up until the day everything went downhill, it started the day a fan took it to far and tried to attack him.

George pushed Ringo out of the way in time but ended up taking the hit for him. Every time Ringo look at him from that day on his heart would aches with guilt that he got hurt because he was being careless. I should've paid more attention it was all MY fault he shouldn't of gotten hurt. He wouldn't be in pain right now if I didn't join the band in the first place, Ringo thought to myself. He immediately regretted that though, it seemed as if the others could read his mind. There heads snapped up in unison from the TV they were watching, each of them sharing concerned expressions.

George tapped him on the shoulder and looked him dead in the eye's as he whispered, " Ringo please don't blame yourself for this its not your fault okay. It was that damn crazy fans fault. " Ringo couldn't keep eye contact with him, he just let my gaze fall to the ground. " Please Ringo. " God he could practically hear George plea for him to be okay with what happened, and god it hurt so much worse because of it. Ringo mustered as much willpower as he could and looked him in the eye's and smiled.

It hurt so much to smile but he had to bear it, he just had to pull it together for the guys. " Okay " he whispered back as he stood up, " Well I'm going to bed, night lads." Ringo could feel there eyes bore into his back as he went to his bedroom, he then locked the door behind him. After the door shut he could no longer keep the tears back, he let them fall silently down his face. He slide down the door and curled into a ball of complete and utter guilt.

There is in no way he would ever tell the others about his feelings. He wasn't blind he know they were worried about him and he was determined to not add more to it. After a while everything went black, he woke up curled into a ball in front of his door. He groaned as he sat up slowly, who know sleeping in a ball could hurt so much. He then unlocked his door and opened it just a crack to make sure no one was around, luckily no one was.

He ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. Everyone must still be asleep he though, I usually get tackled by John before I can get in here. He looked out the window and saw the sun just starting to creep into the sky. He then turned to look into the mirror and jumped. “ Oh my god “, he whispered, “ I looked like death rolled over.”He had bags under his eyes and his skin was almost as pale as snow. Not to mention his hair was standing at all ends. What time did I fall asleep last night he thought.

He did one more look over in the mirror and then finally decided what to do. He knew If the others saw him like this they'd ask questions and probably take him to the hospital. He needed a hot shower, he went over to the tub and turned the shower on. He undressed and just before he stepped into the hot shower someone knocked on the door causing him to jump. " Ringo? Is that you? " Crap, it was George I woke him up, he slapped himself in the face. Stupid how could I be so stupid, he thought as his face turned red with embarrassment. " Y-yeah George? " he asked hoarsely. Damn my throats dry what the hell, he thought as panic enveloped him.

" Your up early, an you sound sick you okay in there? " The door jiggled as George tried to open it. " I'm fine, really I’m okay thanks for asking. " Ringo replied as he shifted from one foot to the other. An awkward moment of silence past then George spoke, " Well I guess I'll order breakfast for us, then." " Okay, thanks'' Ringo said as he stepped into the shower. “ No problem.” said George as he walked away. Ringo didn't know how long he was in there but it was long enough to have John pound on the door that nearly causing him to slip and fall. " Hey Ringo you alright there buddy you've been in there quite awhile now, and breakfasts getting cold cause George won't let us eat without ya!"

As John spoke Ringo quickly shut the shower off and got dressed as fast as he could. " Sorry, I'm coming." Just before he opened the door he looked in the mirror to see the shower didn't help at all. He opened the door to reveal an impatient John. He took one look at Ringo and immediately switched from being impatient to concerned. Ringo tried to ignore it and walk past him but John grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. " Hold it right there mister you don't look so good, you feeling alright." Ringo gulped, how could he answer that. Just before he could even attempt a reply the room started to spin.


End file.
